THE COFFEE GUY
by Britannia Jane
Summary: BEFORE GRANT THERE WAS IAN. THE GUY WITH THE COFFEE SHOP.


THE COFFEE GUY

He'd given his number to Max written on a napkin and assured him it wasn't fake. He said his name was Ian and Max had told him he'd definitely call and headed back to Brad and Jane from the bar with a big grin on his face and a napkin with Ian's number on it.

He'd thought about what to say on the phone all night, he wanted to call the next day as he had a really good feeling about Ian and besides he was really cute. After surprising himself by feeling a little nervous he finally got up the nerve to call him, not too early but in time to arrange a lunch date that day. Ian said he would have to be at work later but they could have most of the day to themselves. Max didn't ask what it was he did and he certainly didn't want Ian to ask him what he did or more importantly what he didn't do! And besides he didn't much care, it wasn't important, Max just wanted to go on a date with Ian and see if anything clicked.

At 12.30 they both met up at a place they hadn't been to before but within walking distance of Max's apartment. As he approached he could see Ian leaning up against the window, Max took a quick glance at his watch - which had a tendency to stop and start of its own accord- with a little panic that he was late, even though he left his place with plenty of time to spare. His watch showed 12.20, Ian was early. Max looked up to see Ian was smiling directly at him, Max smiled back.

"Hey" greeted Max. "Hey yourself" smiled Ian and the boys did a small touch of the hand part shake part bump, whatever it was they both laughed at the awkwardness of first dates.

After a long lunch they both took a walk ending up at Max's apartment. They stood outside the building "So this is my place" said Max pointing up. Ian smiled not saying anything or waiting for Max to say something else, which he did. "So, um I'm trying to think of a reason to invite you up. I was thinking coffee but I don't have any sooo.." he paused "I have chairs made out of barrels, wanna see them?" Ian laughed "Absolutely, who wouldn't want to see that"

Max reached for a couple of beers out of the fridge while Ian tried out one of the barrel chairs. Max took the beers over "So what do you think? Pretty awesome" Ian raised an eyebrow "They're certainly one of a kind"

Max understood "Let's move to the couch" Ian grinned and followed Max who slumped down on the couch handing Ian his beer.

Max clinked his bottle on Ian's. Ian took a swig and looked around the apartment catching Max's eye. "So what's your roommate like, Dave is it? "Yeah he's great he owns his own food truck and he makes the most awesome sandwiches". "Really, I'll have to try one sometime. So what happens if he brings a girl back, I mean there doesn't seem to be much bedroom space" Ian laughed.

"True, well I make myself scarce" smiled Max

"So, how about when you bring someone back.." Max interrupted "like you?"

Ian nodded "Well" said Max putting down his beer on the table "I always make sure there's no one here if I want to do this" and Max leaned toward Ian and kissed him quickly on the lips and immediately sat back to check his reaction. He needn't have worried Ian was smiling and leant back toward him placing his hand on Max's arm and kissed him back longer this time. They both laughed a little moving as close as possible together, kissing again Ian put his hand on Max's lower back he could feel Max's t-shirt rising up as he moved which prompted him to place his hand under Max's shirt. Eventually they came up for air, parting slightly with Ian leaving his hand under Max's tee. Max blew out air "Wow" and he laughed "Yup that was awesome" smirked Ian.

Ian leant back taking his arm out from under Max's t-shirt he looked at his watch "Ooh, sorry, work" Max looked down "oh, really?"

Ian took hold of Max's hand "Sorry, walk me to work?" Max smiled "Of course, I am a gentleman" he said jokingly.

Keeping hold of Ian's hand he pulled him off the sofa. Ian gave a little pull of Max's shirt at the back, smoothing it back down. They both smiled. "Let's go Max, I'll show you where I work. I have coffee".


End file.
